webarebearsfandomcom-20200223-history
Bearsketball
Bearsketball is a game made by Purple Tree Studio and published by Cartoon Network. It was released on February 11, 2016. It is free to play on Cartoon Network's website. The objective of the game is to win against five teams of three. Each round grows increasingly harder the further you progress. Upon beating the final team, the game tells you "You're the best!" and then allows you to play again. Description "Bearsketball features Grizz, Panda and Ice Bear showing off their best basketball moves in action-packed 3-on-3 street ball matches. Dribble, pass, steal and dunk your way to glory. Shoot some hoops with your favorite bears!" How to Play * Move with the Arrow Keys. * Shoot/Block with Z''. * '''Pass/Steal' with X''. Teams Team 1 Team 1's colors are yellow and purple. They consist of a light-skinned man with a dirty blonde mohawk, a dark-skinned man with black hair, an afro, and sideburns, and a bald dark-skinned man with 5 o'clock shadow. They each sport jerseys bearing their colors and each with the number 42. Team 2 Team 2's colors are orange and purple. They consist of three scruffy, black-haired men. They each have a variation of a goatee. One of them has a shaved head. Each of their jerseys sports the number 23. Team 3 Team 3's colors are green and white. Two of the players are light-skinned, both having dark-browned hair and thick, scruffy beards, one of the two having a shaved head. The third is a darker-skinned man with black, curly hair, and a small mustache and beard. Their jerseys each share the number 43. Team 4 Team 4's colors are grey and black. Two of the players are light-skinned and share large, black glasses. They both have 5 o'clock shadow. One of the two has shorter black hair while the other has longer brown hair. The third player is darker-skinned has a brown mohawk and a black mustache. They share the number 02. Team 5 Team 5, the final team, sports red and white as their signature colors. They're all dark-skinned and share their black hair color. One has a puffy afro, another has a shaved head, and the third is bald. Each player, aside from the shaved one, has a mustache along the top of their lip. The shaved player sports a red sweatband. Their jerseys each feature the number 32. Trivia * During the loading screen in between matches, Charlie can be seen peeking over a brick wall. * During the matches, Chloe can be seen on the bleachers, cheering the Bears on. ** The Bears' backpack is seen sitting on the bleachers. * There are many pigeons sitting around the court and on the bleachers. This is a callback to the very first episode, "Our Stuff". * The menu features a remix of the theme song. Errors * If you click outside the game area and click back in, the arrows will no longer be functional. You'll have to refresh the page in order to fix this. * The controls listed ''under the game on CN's website say you can "Shoot/Jump" with the Z key, when the controls in-game say you can "Shoot/Block" with Z. * When The Bears are playing basketball, Panda's tail is white. External Links * Bearsketball on CN's Website Category:A to Z Category:Video Games Category:Apps Category:Browser Games Category:B